Remember me?
by West26058
Summary: Cowboy! Alfred Jones gets caught up in a ghostly adventure! In a lodge in the town, he discovers a pirate ghost. When he walks in the pirate assumes he's his long lost lover! What will alfie do? UsxUK *TWOSHOT*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a requested fan fiction from: Holyshitit'sOozing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia!**

My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm afraid of ghost. I'm telling you the truth! Them people say being a cowboy is about bravery and justice. But I've never told anyone and I ain't ever going to tell anyone else but you. I wondered some about what it would be like if I were to be scared of something that was behind me but wasn't there. One morning I woke up right early holding a lanter so I could see were I was going. "Don't be scared Alfred." I heard a thick british accent that was just behind me. _Please, oh please._By the time I ran to my room, there was a figure laying on my bed. I could tell he was a ghost because he was transperent. A boy about my age . with white skin and bushy eyebrows you couldn't help to stare at. Anybody could tell this guy was a ghost from e few centuries ago by the way he dressed. He wore a crimson red coat with real golden buttons. he had long black leather boots that clung to his skin. His sandy blond hair was partly covered by his hat that had appendeges on the side. A slight pair of emerald eyes caught mine. A bit of excitment tickled the back of my neck. As long as I was concerned, I felt myself wanting to kiss the man. I ain't never kissed a man before, but strangely I really felt the urge to walk over to him. It was the magic in his eyes. Them shimering green eyes just paralyzed me. I was under his spell for the time being. I couldn't move or feel my legs. I saw him get up and walk over to were I was standing. He leaned to my face to where we were about a good inch away. "Don't keep me long sir Jones." He then dissapeared. I didn't see that man again 'till this very day.

Like I said, my name is Alfred Jones, and I'm scared of ghosts. There have not been a single 'brave' Jones walking the town of Copper Creak besides one of my other family members in the 1800's. The last time there was some of my ancestors here was in 1848. In the graveyard, Amelia Jones lies in the very center. She was one of the members of the Seneca Falls convention. She also helped Lucretia Mott and William Lloyd Garrison at the World's anti-slavery convention in London, England. She was an admirable soul. She looked just like me, despite my older brother Matthew Williams. He was 19 and he lived in canada. He was very timid and...well, _peaceful_. His country never was in any wars except in 1812. Although his appearance is similar to mine, we have plenty of differences. When we were little, I would '_accidentally_' wake him up because I heard taps on the window next to my bed. He told me to lay in bed and forget about it. He could be such an ass at times. But at least we share a sort of phobia.

Now, 'bout that silhouette I saw. Ain't that something? Well, you didn't see it has been eating me since I last saw it. I've reckoned on going back there, but I don't got the guts to go back. That's when it hit me. I was starring at the window where the figure was, and he was starring right back at me with them green eyes of his. I couldn't tear away that connection. His eyes were just mesmerizing. "Alfred! Can you help me?" I heard a child's voice come from behind me. I brought myself back to reality and turned around to see a little girl wearing a pink flower printed dress and wore a pink bandana around her wavy brown hair."Alfred can you help me with my homework?" She looked at me with her light brown eyes. "Of course I can Suzie."

After an hour of child's play, I decided to stay in the room of Mr. bushy brows. (that's my name for him until I know his real name) All day I prepared for tonight. I went walking in a room of wax dolls(they scare the crap outta me!) and I went through a big corn field. I couldn't see a damned thing. I had only spent a couple of hours walking around town when I took a glance at the Inn where I saw the man. He was sitting in a rocking chair, still looking at me. Throughout the day I would take a gander at the window to see if he was there. He would manifest himself to stare at me, and then he would disappear. I wondered some about him. When I would look his way, he had them sad eyes that you would see on them dogs at the animal shelter. It was like they held a sad past behind them. When it was about time to head on to the Inn, I slapped myself a couple a time's to shake the worry off me. Some of the towns people looked at me weird. As I knocked about the lodge I could hear him calling my name. "Alfred...Alfred..." They were silent whispers. His husky british accent rung in me ears. I could feel his presence around my body, stirring me too the room he was in. Thereafter a sparse amount of footsteps, light pushes and small moans were heard, I opened the door. No one was there. " Hello? Are you in here?" I asked. "Um, if you are, Howdy!" I felt hands on my shoulders. Turning around to see nothing behind me, I picked up my bags and took out a violin that I had kept for ages.

"I came to see you again. I saw you in here looking out the window, you looked kinda lonely." I lifted the violin to my chin."I did some research on you. I heard that you like classical music. The towns people say your rude and have a foul mouth, but...I want to know the truth." I took the bow with my left hand and played a soft tune that my Mama used to sing to me.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods ?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds ?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed ?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet-_

I heard a soft voice sing along to the melody. I immediately stopped playin' my instrument and looked in the direction were I heard the serenading english voice. It came from the bed. _Was he sitting on the bed?_ I set the instrument down and walked over to the bed. _'I have waited...a thousand years for you...'_ The voice rand in my ears. '_So long...'_ I felt fingers brush against my face and into my hair. The barrier around him was a bit overwhelming, but it had a pinch o' longing. '_Will you come with me...Alfred?' _I felt my face heat up as I felt a hand gently brush my thigh. I could faintly see his red uniform manifest next to me. '_Come with me...my long lost lover.'_ I sprang up and almost fell over myself. With eyes wide and confusion going wild i my brain I said," M-me? You think I'm your lover?" The aura around him grew in sadness.'_Are you not the Alfred Jones of the new world?' _ His face tilted to the right. _'For I am the Arthur Kirkland of Britannia.'_ His emerald eyes were more vivid as time passed by. '_Why I am the greatest pirate that has ever rolled the seven seas. I met you when I set the first anchor on the new world. You were unconcious and you kept mumbling about ships and pirates. Why, you were the handsomest man I had ever laid eyes on.' _By god, that was the most I have ever heard this man speak. " Well I don't reckon I am the same 'Alfred' from a few centuries ago. I'm sorry but you've got the wrong guy. But of course I'd like to get to know you." I stood up and gestured a friendly hand to the former soul. "Let's say you and meet up here again tommorow? Sounds good, no?" I gave him a goofy smile and he gave me his.

_'It's sounds good. I can't wait.'_

__**ARGH! I'M so sorry for the wait! I had school and then there was easter. This story wil be two chapters long! I know there wasnt much usxuk but ther will be int he next chapter!**

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spring was in the air and I was on my way to get ready for my 'date' with Arthur. Yes that's right, I have a date with a ghost. You might think I'm crazy but I love the Brit. He's really charming and I love the way he gets when he gets all flustered. I guess you could say I was love struck. The towns people would ask me why I was happier than usual. I would usual answer with, " I'm just in a good mood." Then they would stare at me like I just pulled out my tongue and sowed it back on.

"Alfred! Alfred! Ivan and Gil are picking on me again!" Suzie said as she ran to me with her arms out to the side. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and a light shade of pink had touched her face. "T-they said I was to girly and they through rocks at me a-and said that I smelled like *&%$." I was closely listening to her until I heard the last word. I was stunned that she actually said it. Of course Ivan and Gilbert would say it. The two boys were in Jr. high and both were quite some delinquents. Ivan Braginski was a 14 year old boy from russia and he could get creepy at times, like when he says, "Come on with russia Da?" He would tilt his head and smile. Gilbert Beillschmidt was a 12 year old boy from Germany. Now this boy was a straight hard thug. This bot would sneak into the girls dressing room and watch them change until one of them noticed. He would sneak out at night and break all the bottles in the saloon. "Suzanna Mary anne Clark! Don't ever say that word again!" She stopped crying and looked at me. "What word? ...Oh ^&*%?" I gasped again and scolded and suzie walked towards the two boys hand in hand. "Hey Suzie! Are you feeling better now since you got dear old Alfie to protect you?" The two snickered and began to run away. I knelt down and said," Wait here sweety, I be right back." I kissed her fore head and ran towards the juvenile delinquents.

I was out of breath when we were playing a game of' hide and seek'. "Gosh darn-it, You boys come out here right this minute or I'll chase you down. " I sighed and began to give up. "Well you boys sure are friendly as fire ants to that little girl." I thought of an idea." If you bother her so much, do you take a liking to her?" I smiled to myself as I heard bushes rustling and low whispers. Gil wobbled out of the bush, his face was flustered and his fist were clenched. "Fine! I do like her! so what?" Ivan walked out of the bushes, he said he was going home since he could hear his mother calling him. I looked back at gil, who was looking down and hands at his sides. I walked over to him and knelt down. "Well gil, what if I told you how to get the girl to fall for you?" He didn't wipe his eyes from the wet droplets falling from his face. Instead he nodded his head. "Well, you head on home, I'll deal with you later." He walked off, still a bit edgy, I walked to my house to pack my stuff for tonight.

The clouds were in the sky, dull and grey. Which was strange because it was really sunny today. The winds were acting a little strange also. I decided to ignore it, Since I was to busy teaching Gil on how to be a gentleman and not cut off lizards tongues and put them in old peoples food. "Now, Walk with your feet in front of the other like this." I demonstrated for him. He watched my every move. "Now you try." He took a deep breath and began to walk. His first steps were going well when he tripped over a rock the size of a glasses case. We both laughed until we got interrupted by suzie who said," Alfred! come quick! theres gonna be a tornado thats gonna pass through here!" She tugged on my jacket like there was a heard of cattle coming our way. "Hold on Suzie, now where did you hear that?" I looked at her. Her eyes held a sincere, worried and a sort of caring feeling. Just like Arthur. Arthur! I need to get to him! Before I could turn around and run to the lodge, A the mayor came. "Come on, what are yawl waiting for? The new years parade? Let's get on in the cellar!" He gestured a kand to us. I looked back at the inn for a moment. I was worried that if the twister came by, it would destroy it. _Just wait, Arthur, it'll be fine._

As we were carefully entering the cellar, I bumped my head and blacked out. I had a starnge dream. But, the weird thing was, I wasn't myself. I was in Arthurs shoes. HE was standind along and edge of a boat. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing when I met him. A while had passed and He has said, " Just you wait Alfred, I'm coming to see you." And right after that, the boat crashed into a local reef. The dream faded and I saw Arthur in the room I met him in. He was chanting a spell until a couple of well dressed men entered the room. "Hey! Witch craft is forbidden here, we warned you plenty of times, your dead kirkland!" Arthur didn't bother to look up, he kept adding ingredients to the pot. "Arthur, come with us or your dead!" The conversation went on for a few minutes until they grabbed him from behind and hosted him off. But being dragged away didn't stop arthur. " By the power of britannia, I command to be risen from hell in one-hundred and twenty-three years!" He was then shot in the head by a old fashioned revolver.

I woke up sweaty and surrounded by three chlidren: Ivan, Gilbert, and Suzie. "Alfred, are you okay?" I looked up at her with concerned feeling in m eyes. I thought about how Arthur said those years like they were nothing. It was like he new he was gonna meet me. "Um, Alfred we have to tell you something." Gil said as he backed away a few inches. "You know how you visit that inn a lot? Well..." Suzie clasped her hands together. "The inn is destroyed." Ivan said as he climbed out of the cellar. Before I could respond, I ran out of the shelter and stumbled outside. "Al wait!" Gil called after me but I didn't want to wait keep arthur waiting.

I arrived at the lodge and saw what was left. I feel to the ground. The place was clear of any remaining wood or any furniture that was found. It was completely empty. I began to weep and sob. "A-arthur! I-I'm sorry I didn't come here for our date! I wish I could tell you one last thing!" It was said that if a house or land was destroyed were the ghost was haunting, they ghost would be abolished from human contact. "Arthur! I-I wanted to tell you something..." I let all my emotions run out of me, until I hear a footsteps and heavy buckles being clicked as the person walked. "You can tell me know." A familiar voice whistled in my ears. I looked up and saw Arthur kirkland. He was wearing his traditional pirate uniform and decorated hat. His green eyes were as bright as a summer's day. "Arthur?" I stood up and noticed he was a bit taller than me and...he wasn't transparent. He touched my cheek to wipe my tears away, and this time I could feel it. It had a warm _human_ feeling to it. "You know, you shouldn't cry." He murmured, looking into my eyes. I stared at him, astonished by his appearance. "Arthur, how did,..." "I have my magic. " He smiled at me and walked closer. I put my arms around his lower waste and put my forehead on his. "Well, what about we try that magic in my house?" I kissed him longer than I could say . He blushed a cherry red and mumbled," It finally feels good to feel you..." I chuckled and kissed him more. The whole time I couldn't help but to smile at the thought of him in my arms.

**Blargh...I'm sorry it's so short and not many sexual contact, but I tried! I hoped you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
